lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexx FAQ
__NOEDITSECTION__ :This is copy of Lexx FAQ from ex- thedarkzone.org/faq/. :Author Rachel Barstow, Canada, 2001. :Copy from web.archive.org =Community Info= theDarkZone.org is a non-profit site dedicated to the makers and fans of the Canadian cult science fiction television series, Lexx. The site is created and maintained by myself, Rachel Barstow. It contains a variety of different features that I think the Lexx online community may find useful, including a comprehensive Lexx FAQ, chat clients for access the #lexx IRC channel, a Lexxian picture gallery, and Lexxian message boards. It also provides me with a place to play with interesting CGI programs I find in my web travels ;) Hope you find something here interesting / entertaining / useful. Enjoy! What is the purpose of the FAQ? (Last Updated 30.03.01 13:28 By Rachel) Answer: This FAQ attempts to answer a lot of general questions related the science fiction television program Lexx, http://www.lexx.com. It also has sections to answer specific questions related to the Lexx BillBored and IRC server 'http://bored.lexx.com/~lexx'. How do I submit a question/answer/comment to this FAQ? ast Updated 02.04.01 01:17 By Rachel) Answer: This FAQ was written by myself, Rachel (http://thedarkzone.org/rachel), with contributions from fellow Lexxians. To keep this FAQ as up to date and useful as possible, I'd appreciate feedback. I provide a FAQ-related forum, http://thedarkzone.org/forums/board_show.cgi?id=4 for any FAQ questions, answers, corrections, suggestions or comments, or I can be contacted directly at faq@thedarkzone.org. Where can I find more information? (Last Updated 14.04.01 17:02 By Rachel) Answer: As Lexx has grown in popularity around the world, many people have created some very cool/informative/humourous websites related to Lexx. The single best place to go to start your search for all things Lexx is Splarka's Lexx Links - http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/lexx . If there's a Lexx website worth visiting, it has a link there. In addition, any recent Lexx-related news is posted there. The other good place for Lexx news and discussion is the Lexx BillBored. May I link to the Lexx FAQ? (Last Updated 02.04.01 14:28 By Rachel) Answer: You are more than welcome to create links to this FAQ. And for your linking pleasure, I've created the following graphics. Just make yourself a local copy of one of these graphics and link away: =Lexx Makers= Who makes Lexx? (Last Updated 02.04.01 01:31 By Rachel) Answer: Lexx is produced by the Canadian company Salter Street Films (http://www.salter.com) in Halifax, Nova Scotia. The series was created and written by a trio collectively known as the "Supreme Beans" (http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=7). Besides Lexx, Salter Street is responsible for popular series, such as This Hour Has 22 Minutes (http://www.22online.com), Made In Canada (http://www.salter.com/made - also known as The Industry outside of Canada), and Emily of New Moon (http://www.emilyofnewmoon.com). Where is Lexx filmed? (Last Updated 02.04.01 01:28 By Rachel) Answer: Lexx is filmed in Canada at Salter's Electropolis Studios in Halifax, and in Germany at Babelsberg Studios, Babelsberg (http://www.babelsberg.de). Parts of Series 3 were filmed on location in Namibia, Africa (http://www.grnnet.gov.na). It is also rumoured that parts of Series 4 will be filmed in England and Arizona, Hawaii and Washington DC in the USA. Who are the "Supreme Beans"? (Last Updated 02.04.01 02:55 By Rachel) Answer: The "Supreme Beans" is the name Lexx fans have given to the writers/creators of Lexx: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff, and Jeffrey Hirschfield. Paul Donovan - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Donovan,+Paul+(II) Paul Donovan is the original creator of Lexx, as well as one of Lexx's writers, producers, and directors. On top of all this, Paul is also the Vice Chairman and Co-Executive Officer of Salter Street Films, as well as the President of Salter Street Films International. His brother, Michael Donovan, runs the other half of the operation. Paul has a B.Sc. in Physics from Dalhousie University, and is also a London Film School graduate. Lexx episodes Paul wrote: 1.1-1.4, 2.1, 2.3, 2.4, 2.6, 2.8, 2.9, 2.11-2.20, 3.01, 3.02. Lexx episodes Paul directed: 1.1, 2.5, 2.12, 2.19, 2.20, 3.??. Other shows Paul wrote: Buried on Sunday, Paint Cans, George's Island, Tomcat: Dangerous Desires, Normanicus - Normans Awesome Experience, The Squamish Five, Caribe, Def-Con 4, Self Defense, South Pacific 1942. Other shows Paul directed: Buried on Sunday, Paint Cans, George's Island, Tomcat: Dangerous Desires, Normanicus - Normans Awesome Experience, Def-Con 4, Self Defense, South Pacific 1942. Lex Gigeroff - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Gigeroff,+Lex Lex, a native Haligonian (who once worked as a tour guide in that city), started out in the entertainment business writing radio comedy. After a career of acting in TV and films, Lex has recently shifted over to screenwriting, both in the El Mundo del Lundo, and recently, Lexx. He has also been a script consultant for another of Salter Street's popular shows, the news satire This Hour Has 22 Minutes. Lexx episodes Lex wrote: 1.1-1.4, 2.3, 2.5, 2.6, 2.8, 2.13-2.15, 2.18, 2.20, 3.01. Lexx episodes Lex appeared in: 1.1 man, 1.3 Coozunk, 1.4 Shadow, 2.5 Show announcer, Landlord, Game Show contestant, Sparky the Clown, Specialty Show Captain, 2.18 Shadow. Other shows Lex wrote: El Mundo del Lundo (TV Series). Other shows Lex appeared in: Major Crime Lowry, Black Harbour T.A.D., Buried on Sunday Sil, El Mundo del Lundo Lundo, Cadillac Girls, Writer's Block, Love and Death on Long Island Driver 1, Paint Cans Oliver. Jeffrey Hirschfield - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Hirschfield,+Jeffrey Like Lex, Jeff spent much of his career acting across Canada, but has recently branched outinto screenwriting, both for El Mundo del Lundo and Lexx. Lexx episodes Jeff wrote: 1.1-1.4, 2.2, 2.4, 2.7, 2.9, 2.10, 2.13, 2.16, 2.17, 2.20. Lexx episodes Jeff appeared in: 1.1-1.4/2.1-2.20/3.1-3.13 of 790, 1.3 Feemak, 2.3 Bando. Other shows Jeff wrote: El Mundo del Lundo (TV Series). Other shows Jeff appeared in: El Mundo del Lundo (TV Series) Gink, Black Harbour McDonald, Love and Death on Long Island Policeman, Writer's Block. Who are the directors for Lexx? (Last Updated 02.04.01 01:51 By Rachel) Answer: Here are the Lexx directors and epsisodes they directed: *Chris Bould - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Bould,+Chris 2.8, 2.10, 2.13, 2.16, 2.17, 3.01, 3.02, 3.04, 3.08, 3.11 *Jörg Buttgereit - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Buttgereit,+J%F6rg 2.9 *Paul Donovan - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Donovan,+Paul+(II) 1.1, 2.5, 2.12, 2.19, 2.20, 3.?? *Bill Fleming - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Fleming,+Bill+(II) 2.11, 2.18, 3.03, 3.05 *Srinivas Krishna - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Krishna,+Srinivas 2.2, 2.6 *Bruce MacDonald - http://us.imdb.com/Name?MacDonald,+Bruce+(III) 3.07, 3.09 *David McLeod - http://us.imdb.com/Name?McLeod,+David 2.7, 2.14, 2.15 *Rainer Matsutani - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Matsutani,+Rainer 1.3 *Ron Oliver - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Oliver,+Ron 1.2 *Stefan Ronowicz 2.4 *Christoph Schrewe - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Schrewe,+Christoph 2.1, 3.10 *Robert Sigl - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Sigl,+Robert 1.4, 3.06 *Stephan Wagner - http://us.imdb.com/Name?Wagner,+Stephan 2.3 Who writes the music for Lexx? (Last Updated 02.04.01 14:30 By Rachel) Answer: The music for Lexx is composed by Marty Simon (http://members.xoom.com/Lexx/marty). See here for more information on the Lexx soundtracks that are available: http://thedarkzone.org/faq/faq_show.cgi?id=33 There is also a band named 790RobotHead (http://www.790robothead.com) from the USA that acquired it's name from Lexx, and had a brief selection of their music featured in Series 2 (in the last episode, 2.20 End of the Universe, it's the music the DJ is playing at the beginning) Do they accept script submissions? (Last Updated 02.04.01 03:04 By Rachel) Answer: The Lexx producers will accept script submissions for consideration, but only completed scripts, not just script suggestions. If you would like to submit a script, you must contact Salter Street and request a material submission agreement form. You have to sign and return it before they can read your script. A bit of legal formality, but hey, at least they're willing to take a look. Salter Street Films contact info (they will probably fax you the submission agreement if you ask): Salter Street Films Suite 500 1668 Barrington Street Halifax, Nova Scotia B3J 2A2 Canada Tel: 902 420-1577 Fax: 902 425-8260 Who provides the special effects for Lexx? (Last Updated 02.04.01 14:26 By Rachel) Answer: The effects for Lexx are done by Effectory Filmeffekte GMBH in Potsdam-Babelsberg, Germany (formerly c.o.r.e. Digital Pictures of Toronto, Canada). Also, many CG scenes from the two Lexx series were provided by Cage Digital. What are the Lexx "Laws"? (Last Updated 02.04.01 03:06 By Rachel) Answer: Every show has it's own set of rules - guidelines that define the show. Here are the Laws of Lexx, borrowed from a BillBored post: # There shall be no rubber-faced aliens. # All creatures possess a sense of humour. # There is no Prime Directive. # There are no life forms more intelligent than humans, unless and until such a life form does the requisite script writing. # All planets worth landing-on have human (or reasonably close) life forms. # All humans (or reasonable facsimiles) speak the same language. # Humans must physically travel to other locations. There shall be no time travel because it has been done before, and done before, and done before, and done before... # Technology will rarely work as advertised. # No one shall ever defeat an enemy because they are good shots and the enemy are bad shots. # Stanley Tweedle shall never lose his hat. =Lexx Episodes= How many episodes of Lexx are there? (Last Updated 16.04.01 18:33 By Rachel) Answer: The first series (Series 1, also known as the 'movies') consists of 4, 2-hour made for TV movies. These are also often aired by stations in 8, 1-hour halves, and was filmed in 1995-96. The second series (Series 2, Season 1) consists of 20, 1-hour episodes, and was filmed in 1998. The third Lexx series (Series 3, Season 2) consists of 13, 1-hour episodes, and was filmed in 1999. This adds up to a total of 37 episodes, or 41 TV-hours of Lexx shown so far. In January 2001, filming began for a fourth Lexx series, which should, when finished, be 24 episodes long. Will there be more Lexx episodes made? (Last Updated 02.04.01 14:24 By Rachel) Answer: After many months of tense anticipation and several fan-based promotional campaigns, Salter Street finally confirmed that a fourth Lexx series would be made - http://www2.cdn-news.com/scripts/ccn-release.pl?2000/09/07/0907051n.html?cp=ssf . Series four began filming in Halifax in January 2001, will consist of 24 episodes when completed. The question now is whether there will be any more Lexx made after Series 4. Although noone can say for certain, Paul Donovan (the last word on Lexx) has said in interviews before that Series 4 would be the last. What is Tales From a Parallel Universe (TFAPU)? (Last Updated 01.04.01 21:16 By Rachel) Answer: The original name of the series in question is Lexx. That's the name used for the show almost everywhere in the world. (The original original name was "Dark Zone" but that name was already taken in Canada by a Lasertag company. Lexx is still a "Dark Zone Production" however). For unknown reasons, the cable company Showtime (which helped Salter produce the Lexx movies, and who's parent company Viacom owns the video and television rights for them in the US) chose to change the title to "Tales From a Parallel Universe". Why the did this is anyone's guess ... perhaps they wanted the title to sound more 'Science Fiction'. At any rate Lexx: The Series now airs in the US on SciFi with the title Lexx, like it's called everywhere else. How are the episodes numbered? (Last Updated 01.04.01 21:18 By Rachel) Answer: Okay, this is a little confusing. Originally, when there were just the four movies, and they were numbered 1.0, 2.0, 3.0 and 4.0. However, when Lexx: The Series started, they started numbering episodes 2.1, 2.2, 2.3 ... 2.20 for the first season, and 3.1, 3.2 ... 3.13 for the second. The UK video distributor Contender confused the issue further by going back and renumbering the movies 1.1, 1.2, 1.3 and 1.4. However, the original movie numbering is still often used by stations airing them. What are the episode titles? (Last Updated 07.10.01 14:57 By Rachel) Answer: * Lexx Movies (Series 1): 1.0 I Worship His Shadow 2.0 Supernova (also known as Tales from a Parallel Universe in the USA) 3.0 Eating Pattern 4.0 Gigashadow * Lexx: The Series (Series 2): 2.1 Mantrid 2.2 Terminal 2.3 Lyekka 2.4 Luvliner 2.5 Lafftrak 2.6 Stan's Trial 2.7 Love Grows 2.8 White Trash 2.9 791 2.10 Wake The Dead 2.11 Nook 2.12 Norb 2.13 Twilight 2.14 Patches In The Sky 2.15 Woz 2.16 The Web 2.17 The Net 2.18 Brigadoom 2.19 Brizon 2.20 The End of the Universe * Lexx: The Series (Series 3): 3.1 Fire and Water 3.2 May 3.3 Gametown 3.4 Boomtown 3.5 Gondola 3.6 K-Town 3.7 Tunnels 3.8 The Key 3.9 Garden 3.10 Battle 3.11 Girltown 3.12 The Beach 3.13 Heaven and Hell * Lexx: The Series (Series 4): 4.01 Little Blue Planet 4.02 Texx Lexx 4.03 P4X 4.04 Stan Down 4.05 Xevivor 4.06 The Rock 4.07 Walpurgis Night 4.08 Vlad 4.09 Fluffdaddy 4.10 Magic Baby 4.11 Midsummer's Nightmare 4.12 Bad Carrot 4.13 769 4.14 Prime Ridge 4.15 Mort 4.16 Moss 4.17 Dutch Treat 4.18 The Game 4.19 Haley's Comet 4.20 Apocalexx Now 4.21 Viva Lexx Vegas 4.22 Trip 4.23 Lyekka vs. Japan 4.24 Yo Way Yo Where can I find out if/when Lexx is on in my area? (Last Updated 12.06.01 16:18 By Rachel) Answer: The best place to find Lexx scheduling information is The Heretic's Guide to Lexx. There you can find every Lexx airing known in as many countries as the maintainter has been able to collect information for. There is also a mailing list available for the Heretic's Guide, which can be used to distribute schedule info or discuss episodes. Dates of note: - June 12, 2001 - Channel 5 in the UK finally airs Series 3, June 12 at 0:10am - July 13, 2001 - SciFi US starts airing Series 4 Friday, July 13 at 10pm EST/PST. - August 8, 2001 - According to the forums over at Space, they will premiere Lexx, Series 4 on Wednesday, August 8th at 9pm EST. What are the networks that carry Lexx? (Last Updated 12.06.01 16:15 By Rachel) Answer: Lexx is an international production shown in many countries and languages. Here are some of the major networks that carry it: * Australia: Arena 14 (http://www.arenatv.com.au) * Bolivia: Red Uno * Brazil: HBO Brazil (http://www.hbo.com.br) * Canada: Space: The Imagination Station (http://www.spacecast.com), CityTV (http://www.citytv.com) * Finland: TVTV (http://www.tvtv.fi) * France: Canal+ (http://www.mon.cplus.fr) * Germany: VOX (movies only - http://www.vox.de), RTL2 (series 2, now cancelled - http://www.rtl2.de) * Hong Kong: Wharf Cable * Japan: Global Japan (SciFi Channel) * Middle East: Telepictures Promoters International * New Zealand: TV4, Sky TV * Norway: NRK2 * Russia: TV6 * Singapore: TCS, TV5 * South America: HBO Olé Cinemax * Sweden: TV4 * United Kingdom: SciFi (http://uk.scifi.com), Channel 5 (http://www.channel5.co.uk), BSkyB * United States: Showtime Extreme/Showtime Beyond/The Movie Channel (movies only), SciFi (http://www.scifi.com) Are there differences in Lexx episodes shown in different countries? (Last Updated 01.04.01 21:35 By Rachel) Answer: Unfortunately, yes, there have been several differences reported from different countries (other than language of course). Salter Street has said that all possibly controversial scenes are shot in several alternate forms to please the censors in the various nations. Here are a few that have been reported: * In the US, the shadow that passes over Kai's eyes in 4.0 was removed, probably because they didn't want leave any loose ends to lead into another series. * The German and UK versions were edited for violent content (notably, the brain removal scenes in 1.0, and the Cleansing in 4.0). * The shower scene in 2.0 was also edited for nudity in the UK and Germany. * The versions shown on the UK scifi channel are different than those shown on C5 (the changes were really wierd, C5 cut BugBomb speaking, and several other important bits of text, such as "Your divine predecessors will now die!" and "Shadow, take my body!". Also, for unknown reasons... a flashback scene of Stan's from GigaShadow was ADDED to C5's broadcast of I Worship His Shadow. * For Series 2 in the US, scenes have been cut, probably to accomodate the number of commericals being added. Several scenes in different episodes have been blurred due to sexual content (an odd concept considering SciFi considers the sexual content of Lexx one of it's primary selling features). Where can I find summaries of all the episodes? (Last Updated 01.04.01 21:36 By Rachel) Answer: For thorough, funny descriptions of all Lexx episodes, I recommend SadGeezer's Guide to Lexx (http://www.sadgeezer.com/lexx). Are there episode transcripts available? (Last Updated 03.05.01 12:17 By Rachel) Answer: Here are a few Lexx sites where episode transcripts can be found: *The Lexx Fan Archiv: http://www.fanarchiv.de *Nik Taylor's Transcripts: http://nik_taylor.tripod.com/Lexx/episodes.html *An original 2.4 Luvliner script: http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/lexx/luvliner1.txt , http://www.goldrush.com/~herd/lexx/luvliner2.txt =Lexx Actors= Who are the main Lexx cast members? (Last Updated 05.04.01 00:19 By Rachel) Answer: The main cast of Lexx are: Brian Downey (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Downey,+Brian) - Stanley Tweedle Brian Downey was born on October 31, 1944 in Newfoundland, Canada. Brian has had an extensive acting career in Canada, working in Canadian film and television since 1979. He also plays guitar. Plays Brian has appeared in: Cheatin' Hearts, A Midsummer Night's Dream Theseus, Black Stick Tales Fleet. TV Shows Brian has appeared in: Beachcombers Milo, Millennium Dean, Revue. Films Brian has appeared in: The Adventure of Faustus Bidgood Bonia-Coombs, John and the Missus Burgess, Norman's Awesome Experience NobleMeyer, George's Island Beane, Secret Nation Maddox. Eva Habermann (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Habermann,+Eva) - Zev Bellringer (1.0-4.0, 2.1-2.2) Eva Habermann was born January 16, 1976, Hamburg, Germany. Eva's official fan site can be found at http://www.eva-habermann.de. TV Shows Eva has appeared in: Eberhard Feick-Special Sandra, Racing Star Tina, Immenhof Melanie, Kommissar Rex Karin, Zwei Schwestern Laurie, Hochwürdens Ärger mit dem Paradies Lisa, Star Command Johanna Pressler, Geisterstunde - Fahrstuhl ins Jenseits, First Love - Die große Liebe Ricky, Küstenwache, Rosa Roth - Wintersaat Carmen, Götterdämmerung, Die Strandclique Kimmling, Die Friseuse und der Millionär Gunther, Angel Express, SOKO 5113, Ein Engel für St. Pauli, Pfeiffer. Xenia Seeberg (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Seeberg,+Xenia) - Xev Bellringer (2.3-2.20, 3.1-3.13) Xenia Seeberg was born on April 4, 1972 in Geldern, Germany. She studied at the Lee Strasberg School Of Acting in New York. Besides acting, Xenia is also a trained singer, and has worked as a model. TV Shows Xenia has appeared in: Cult, POP Rocky TV, Nikola Marianne, Geliebte Schwestern Wilhelm. Films Xenia has appeared in: Farinelli: il castrato Girl, Mafia, Pizza, Razzia Freundin, Hilda Humphrey Humphrey, Talking Feet, Knockin' on Heaven's Door im Hotel, Das Erste Semester, Total Recall 2070 Sela. Michael McManus (http://us.imdb.com/Name?McManus,+Michael) - Kai Michael McManus was born on April 15, 1962 in London, Ontario, and holds a Bachelors degree in Fine Arts from the University of Alberta. Michael has had an extensive acting career in Canada, working in theatre, TV, and movies. Plays Michael has appeared in: The Crucible, The Glass Menagerie at the Arabian Nights, Nothing Sacred, Whale Riding Weather, Stillborn Lover, Warriors, Fire, Miss Julie. TV Shows Michael has appeared in: The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne, Hard to Forget, Nothing Sacred, The Squamish Five, Forever Knight. Films Michael has appeared in: Dog Park, Speaking Parts. Jeffrey Hirschfield (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Hirschfield,+Jeffrey) - 790 Tom Gallant (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Gallant,+Tom) - Voice of the Lexx Where can I send fan mail for the cast? (Last Updated 06.05.01 18:29 By Rachel) Answer: Where can I send fan mail for the cast? Brian Downey Salter Street Films Suite 500 1668 Barrington Street Halifax, Nova Scotia B3J 2A2 Canada E-mail: salter@salter.com Eva Habermann (via her official fanclub, include international postage to receive an autographed picture) Eva Habermann Fanclub c/o Jens Schmigowski Kapuzinerring 30 59457 Werl Germany E-mail: info@eva-habermann.de Xenia Seeberg c/o Georg Georgi M4 Management Oranienstrasse 24 10999 Berlin Germany Michael McManus (via his Talent Agency) Paul Simmons Management 261 Davenport Rd. Suite 301 Toronto, Ontario M5R 1K3 Canada Nigel Bennett (via his offical fanclub - include postage to Canada from the US so that the mail can be forwared to him) The Nigel Bennett Network P.O. Box 14 Rossford, Ohio 43460 USA Everyone else Salter Street Films Suite 500 1668 Barrington Street Halifax, Nova Scotia B3J 2A2 Canada E-mail: salter@salter.com What actors appeared in supporting roles in the Lexx Movies? (Last Updated 05.04.01 01:19 By Rachel) Answer: 1.0 I Worship His Shadow *Walter Borden (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Borden,+Walter) - Voice of His Shadow *Barry Bostwick (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Bostwick,+Barry) - Thodin *Anna Cameron (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Cameron,+Anna) - Time Prophet *Ellen Dubin (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Dubin,+Ellen) - Giggerotta *Lex Gigeroff (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Gigeroff,+Lex) - Bound Man *Lisa Hines (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Hines,+Lisa) - Zev Bellringer 2.0 Supernova *Anna Cameron (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Cameron,+Anna) - Time Prophet *Tim Curry (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Curry,+Tim) - Poet Man *Ellen Dubin (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Dubin,+Ellen) - Giggerota 3.0 Eating *Rutger Hauer (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Hauer,+Rutger) - King Bog *Doreen Jacobi (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Jacobi,+Doreen) - Wist 4.0 Gigashadow *Walter Borden (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Borden,+Walter) - Voice of His Shadow *Anna Cameron (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Cameron,+Anna) - Time Prophet *Michael Habeck (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Habeck,+Michael) - Feppo *Andy Jones (http://us.imdb.com/Name?Jones,+Andy) - Smoor *Malcolm McDowell (http://us.imdb.com/Name?McDowell,+Malcolm) - Yottskry What actors appeared in supporting roles in Lexx Series 2? (Last Updated 05.04.01 01:36 By Rachel) Answer: 2.1 Mantrid Holger Kunkel - Vigo Dieter Laser - Mantrid 2.2 Terminal Simon Licht - Dr Kazan 2.3 Lyekka Stephen McHattie - Capatain Moss Lousie Wischermann - Lyekka 2.4 Luvliner Diego Chambers - Aulk Jeff Pustil - Schlemmi 2.5 Lafftrak Lex Gigeroff - Various Parts Sandra Keller - Yoyo Barbara Schmied - Slinka 2.6 Stan's Trial Nina Franoszek - Jihana 2.7 Love Grows Page Fletcher Sam White Janet Wright 2.8 White Trash Maury Chaykin - Pa Gollean Susan Dalton - Sissy Gollean Dave Carmichael - Junior Gollean Brandon McCarvell - Norb Gollean 2.9 791 Lousie Wischermann - Lyekka 2.10 Wake the Dead Nicki Barnett Andrew Bigelow - Enoch Andrew Bush - Tadd Bruce Fillmore - Gibble Patricia Zentilli - Laleen 2.11 Nook Matthew Burton - Brother Randor Matthias Klimsa - Brother Treygor 2.12 Norb Dieter Laser - Mantrid Brandon McCarvell - Norb 2.13 Twilight Louise del Grande - Roada Mary Walsh - Heedia Lousie Wischermann - Lyekka 2.14 Patches in the Sky Ellen Dubin - Giggerotta Wayne Robson - Gubby 2.15 The Woz Walter Borden - The Wozard Lisa Hines - Xev Bellringer Lenore Zann - The Dark Lady 2.18 Brigadoom Lorraine Segato - Time Prophet Jeremy Webb - Master of Ceremonies 2.19 Brizon Dieter Laser - Mantrid Earl Pastko - Brizon 2.20 End of the Universe Dieter Laser - Mantrid Lousie Wischermann - Lyekka What actors appeared in supporting roles in Lexx Series 3? (Last Updated 05.04.01 01:47 By Rachel) Answer: 3.01 Fire and Water Nigel Bennett - Prince Anna Kathrin Bleuler - May Linda Busby - Chief Handler Jon Loverin - Handler 2 Gary Levert - Lead Balloonist Peter Baylis - First Balloonist Mark Owen - Second Balloonist 3.2 May Nigel Bennett - Prince Anna Kathrin Bleuler - May Linda Busby - Chief Handler Jon Loverin - Handler 2 Gary Levert - Lead Balloonist Dave Albiston - Moth Breeder Clive Sweeny - Priest 3.3 Gametown Nigel Bennett - Prince Ralph Brown - Duke Anna Kathrin Bleuler - May Jeff Pustil - Fifi Patricia Zentilli - Bunny Jeff Herod - Brock 3.4 Boomtown Nigel Bennett - Prince Anna-Kathrin Bleuler - May Geof Herod - Brock Jeff Pustil - Fifi Patricia Zentilli - Bunny 3.5 Gondola Nigel Bennett - Prince Ralph Brown - Duke Jeff Pustil - Fifi Patricia Zentilli - Bunny 3.6 K-Town Nigel Bennett - Prince Dieter Lazer - Mantrid 3.7 Tunnels Nigel Bennett - Prince Lex Gigeroff - Doctor Rainbow 3.9 Garden Nigel Bennett - Prince Louise Wischerman Lyekka 3.11 Girltown Nigel Bennett - Prince Ellen Dubin - Queen What actors will appear in supporting roles in Lexx Series 4? (Last Updated 01.07.01 14:39 By Rachel) Answer: So far, rumour has it that Hattie Hayridge and Craig Charles (Holly and Lister from Red Dwarf) will be appearing in an episode as prison guards in Texas. Also, expect to see actors back from the previous series (like Nigel Bennett). Why are there two different Z/Xevs? (Last Updated 01.04.01 22:52 By Rachel) Answer: In the original Lexx movies, and in the first two episodes of Series 2, the character Zev (the blue-haired one - not blonde) was played by Eva Habermann. After that, she was replaced by Xenia Seeberg (the red-haired one, also renamed Xev - she went to long blonde hair in Series 3). Here's the story of why this happened, quoted from Eva Habermann herself, in an interview she did for SFX magazine: "It was discussed for a long time when they were going to continue to shoot the show," she sighs. "They had an option for me which ran out on 4 January 1998, but they said it would continue in March. Then it was going to be July, then September... I got a lot of offers from German TV shows and was offered this beach part. And so finally I said I'd take it because I never knew when we'd get started again. And then, about two weeks later, they called me and said, 'Okay! We got it now!' So I had to say, 'Sorry, guys, but I've got new work.' So there's going to be a whole new Xev." Where can I find naked pictures of ...? (Last Updated 01.04.01 22:58 By Rachel) Answer: Eva? - If you can't find any, you're not looking hard enough. There's lots of them out there on the 'Net. Xenia? - Xenia apparently does not do topless shots. She did however recently appear in the magazine Maxim in the UK and will soon appear in the US version. Michael? - Ask one of the Kai Droolers ™. If there are any to be found, they'll know and have them as their Desktop Theme. Seriously, I've been told that even they don't have any, despite their best efforts ;) Brian? - Well, I'm sure he'd be flattered that you want to know. But otherwise, can't help you. 790? - Try Popular Electronics. Lex? - Just ask him, I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige ;) =Lexx Universe= Which universe is the Lexx crew in when? :See Lexx FAQ/Part 2#Which universe is the Lexx crew in when? What does the name Kai mean? Giggerota? Brunnen? :See Lexx FAQ/Part 2#What does the name Kai mean? Giggerota? Brunnen? Where can I find Lexx Fan Fiction? :See Lexx FAQ/Part 2#Where can I find Lexx Fan Fiction? What are the lyrics to Yo-A-O (also known as the Brunnen G Fight song or chant)? :See Lexx FAQ/Part 2#What are the lyrics to Yo-A-O (also known as the Brunnen G Fight song or chant)? =Lexx Paraphernalia= :See Lexx FAQ/Part 2#Lexx Paraphernalia *What sort of Lexx merchandise is available? *Are there Lexx videos/DVDs available? *Are there Lexx soundtracks available? *What songs are on the Lexx soundtracks? *Are there any Lexx books? *Is there a Lexx Fanclub? *Where can I go to discuss Lexx? *What magazine articles have been written about Lexx? *Where can I find Lexx themes/wallpaper/skins? *Are there any Lexx games? =Lexx BillBored= :See Lexx FAQ/Part 2#Lexx BillBored *What is the Lexx BillBored and where do I find it? *Why do I have to register to access the chat room? *Why do some posts go missing? *Why is the Bored moderated? *Why don't old posts get archived? *How do I change my email? *Why does the spell check not have Lexx names? *What is a spoiler? =Lexx IRC= :See Lexx FAQ/Part 2#Lexx IRC *Is there an official Lexx IRC channel? *Why is the number of Active chat users always 0? *What if I don't want to use the Bored's Java chat? *What do I do if I can't connect to the Lexx IRC server? *What are the channel rules? Category:Content